Cast into a Dream
by Fearless
Summary: ALRIGHT! Chapter 3 After James reads his letter, finds out its true, and goes onward... I still think this is my best piece...
1. Chapter 1: Snape's worst memory

Disclaimer: Everything that you see here is probably not mine. It belongs most likely to the famous JK Rowling. Okay?  
  
Author's Note: Hey there this is another attempt to do a MWPP story. This one is different then all of my other ones though. Not supposed to be as humorous, lets see if this style gets more reviews shall we??  
  
James turned and watched Lily go. He had tried yelling after her, but it had been to no avail. He wished she wouldn't leave him so soon. But soon his fury had got back up with him. The fact that Lily had tried to help Severus, he had called her a mudblood, and she had left. It was his fault she had left, Severus' fault. He turned his attention back to what he was doing, waved his wand and immediately Severus was back upside down in the air.  
  
"Who wants to see me take Snivellus's pants off?" he heard himself say, although he didn't really mean it. He knew he wouldn't take Snape's pants off. He could only imagine what she would say to him. Her last words to him were still ringing inside his head. "What did he ever do to you?" He decided that maybe he should give her words a thought. He let his wand drop, which set Snape on the ground again.  
  
"I'm hungry Padfoot, let's go eat something." He said to Sirius who was standing next to him. He wasn't really hungry, but this did seem to make up for why he put Snape down. Sirius didn't ask any questions, just laughed and congratulated him on a wonderful performance.  
  
"To bad Lily is against violence and breaking rules. But you sure got every other girls attention." Sirius said to him as they walked back up towards the castle. Remus and Peter upon seeing they were leaving had hastened in their direction catching up to them panting. James looked at Remus but immediately wished he hadn't. Remus was giving him a disapproving look, which made James feel very ashamed at what he had just done. Remus didn't say anything though, but for all James thought this made it worse. Did he disapprove so badly that he couldn't even bring himself to say anything?  
  
"Are we going to the kitchens?" Remus said at last. Making James's thoughts that he was to angry to speak go away.  
  
"Er, yeah we are, I'm hungry." Said James shortly. Remus looked quizzically at James as though trying to see through him. James knew why in an instant, he was never the hungry one that was always Sirius, so he said to Remus, "OWLs take a lot out of you." Remus still stared at him in an odd way before looking away, which was good because if he hadn't of looked away he would have ran head first into a statue.  
  
They made their way through the entrance hall and to a corridor filled with pictures of fruit. They cautiously made their way to a picture of a bowl of fruit, tickled the pear and walked in through the doorway that had appeared. As they did so all sorts of little house elves came to their service offering them different kinds of food from tripe to peppermint humbugs. They put the food in James bag, and left the kitchen each munching happily on different foods as they walked back upstairs to the common room. In the common room the four of them found seats nearest to the fire and sat down in the squishy armchairs. Waiting for something to do. Remus went back to studying for their next exam while Sirius and James played wizards chess while Peter watched, James messing up his hair every so often.  
  
They decided to skip dinner as they had more than enough food to suffice. They stayed in the common room waiting for everyone to come back upstairs. When the rest of the house stepped through the portrait James was chagrinned to see that Lily was not among them. Where could she have gone? He thought to himself. Lily was not one to break rules and be out at all times of the night. James checked his watch it was 8:30. Everyone had to be back in his or her house common rooms by 9:00. After another game of chess, which he lost spectacularly to Sirius, James checked his watch again 9:12. He had not seen Lily come through the portrait hole. He told Sirius he was going to go for a walk, got up and went to his dormitory and got his invisibility cloak and the marauders map.  
  
He pointed his wand on the map and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He watched as the blank piece of paper started to crawl with lines and dots, as if ants started to pour out of it. He scanned the map and spotted Lily sitting next to a large willow tree across the grounds. He made his way back to the common room and out the portrait hole where he proceeded to put on the invisibility cloak, and headed for the front doors.  
  
Deep in thought as to why Lily was still outside, he looked around and realized he had subconsciously made his way outside. His ears caught a distant muffled sound but he couldn't begin to decipher what it was. As he drew closer to the tree he realized it was growing louder. Then his brain made the connection and he knew what it was, it was a person crying. He quietly called out "Lily." But not to his surprised he got no reply.  
  
He walked closer to the girl who was sitting with her head on her knees rocking back and forth. He sat down next to her, and put his arm around her. "Are you okay?" James asked in a concerned whisper. She looked up at him and hissed, "Potter, what are you doing here."  
  
"I was worried that you hadn't come back to the common room yet. Is it against the law to show emotion for someone?" James replied almost wishing now that he hadn't even come out here looking for her in the first place.  
  
"No," Lily whispered back. "It's not against the law. I was just wondering why you were here since everyone else is back up at the common room. Sorry." James looked at her and saw that she meant it. But that still didn't explain to him why she was crying.  
  
"So why were you, eh." James began but Lily cut him off.  
  
"Oh just exam pressure you know." Lily said, in a non-convincing tone of voice. There was something else troubling her. There had to be, thought James. Lily cared about her schoolwork, but she was just as good at it as him and Sirius. She never got worked up about exams.  
  
"Now really why were you crying?" implored James again. He looked into her deep green eyes. Wishing she had said yes to going out with him earlier that day.  
  
"Oh, I told you, alright, I lied, it was because of Snape." James looked angry as soon as she said Snape's name. "Now don't go do anything stupid or mean about it. I was just upset that he called me a mudblood, after I had tried being nice to him. I mean, I felt bad for him. He clearly has no friends and, oh stop messing up your hair it looks stupid." Lily said to him interrupting herself in mid-sentence. James looked embarrassed when she said this but stopped messing with his hair.  
  
"Don't worry about Snape," said James in a low voice, "he doesn't have any friends because he's mean to the people who try to be his friends just because of their family history. I mean, if my last name wasn't Potter he wouldn't be as nasty to me." He looked back at Lily who was fixating him with a piercing stare. "What?" said James stupidly.  
  
"He's mean to you because you're mean to him. I'm sure if you were just nice to him for a." Lily started but James cut her off.  
  
"If I remember correctly, he was the one not I on the Hogwarts express first year to try and throw a jinx first." James said remembering his first day coming to Hogwarts. He was getting angrier. His temper was rising to a boiling under his skin. Why did she have to be so mean to him for? What had he ever done to her?  
  
"After you said you were going to hex him." Lily said with a bemused smile on her face.  
  
"Only because he called you a you-know-what." James retorted. Lily smiled at him. For the first time James could ever recall, Lily smiled at him. It made James's temper go away and he smiled back at her.  
  
"So you've always been trying to protect me, huh?" Lily said smile still flitting across her lips. "You're my big tangible patronus." James apparently had a confused look on his face because Lily then added, "You do know patronus means protector in Latin right?" James looked at her and nodded his yes, but made a mental note to himself to study Latin.  
  
"Why don't we go back to the common room, it's getting late and we need our sleep for our OWL tomorrow." James said to Lily, helping her up to her feet.  
  
"But how are we going to get back upstairs to the common room?" Lily said tentatively, "We can't be caught being out of bounds together at night, I'm a prefect, and that'll start all kinds of stories and go on my permanent record and, what are you laughing at?" Lily stared at James he was laughing at her.  
  
"I have an invisibility cloak, and a map. Besides you worry to much." James said. "Shall we be off to the common room then?" James asked holding out his arm like a very well mannered gentleman. Lily took his arm laughing too. James felt a warmth inside of him at her touch, and after savoring it for a moment threw the invisibility cloak around them and marched off to the castle with Lily by his side.  
  
When they got to the common room it was completely deserted. James checked his watch it was 11:00. Apparently everyone thought that getting a good nights sleep was helpful for exams like James had just finished telling Lily about 15 minutes earlier.  
  
"Well I suppose we better go to sleep then too." Said James to Lily. Then something happened that almost sent James into shock. Lily hugged him.  
  
"Thanks for coming and getting me. I never knew you were this nice. Maybe we could be friends then Potter?" Lily said holding him still in a tight hug.  
  
"Sure Evans, if you want to." James said, not even quite sure about what he was agreeing to. She let go of him, said goodnight and left up to her dormitory. James went up to his feeling light headed and happier then he had been in a while. When he got to his dormitory, Sirius was still up.  
  
"Had a nice LONG walk didn't you Prongs." Sirius asked, although it was not a question. James just looked at him and flopped onto his bed.  
  
"Shut up Padfoot." Was all he said before his head hit his pillow and he fell happily asleep.  
  
The next morning James awoke to Remus shaking him to get out of bed. James got up hastily when Remus said, "I'm leaving for breakfast, and even Padfoot is awake." As soon as James heard that Sirius was awake he got up quickly and dressed in his robes. Sirius never got up quickly. James must have been in a very deep sleep for Sirius to be woken up before him. He yelled for Remus to wait up and pulled his robes the rest of the way over his head. He didn't even look in the mirror to check his hair, he just messed it up with his hands as normal and ran down to the common room.  
  
In the common room he saw Peter, Sirius and Remus all waiting for them their faces holding bemused expressions. He smiled at them and said, "I'm up."  
  
Remus looked at him and shook his head saying, "We know that Prongs, we aren't idiots."  
  
"Well that's news to me." James shot back. Sirius was looking at him annoyed and James knew he was hungry. "Well shall we go then?" James said. They made their way down to the great hall and sat down at their house table. Waiting for the mail to arrive. James got a letter from his owl Mysteria. He patted her on the head and looked at the envelope, it was in a writing he had seen before, but couldn't recognize. He opened the letter and read it. Then he gasped, clearly from disbelief. No, this could not be happening. Not happening to him. He threw the letter in his bag and ran out of the great hall. 


	2. Chapter 2: James's letter

Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda, not mine, bla bla bla, lest the disclaimer Nazis come after me right? Never a good thing to have happen. Anyway, nothing in this stories mine, unless you don't really recognize it, in that case, you are either extremely stupid, or it's mine, let us hope for the latter.  
  
Author's Note: Although I didn't get very many reviews, I am going to continue on with this story, because I think it's the best one I have written yet. If you don't agree fine, go suck and egg and review anyway. :D So yes sorry for leaving you at a cliffy yesterday, I wasn't feeling creative any more and didn't want to write any more.  
  
Cast Into a Dream- Chapter 2  
  
James ran through the corridors as fast as he could, apparently searching for something, but not being able to find it. He hurtled down the next corridor, and then the next until he stopped right in front of a large stone gargoyle. This was the entrance into Dumbledore's office, he thought to himself. He had remembered being there 6 months prior to this day. "Lemon Drop." He shouted breathlessly at the stone gargoyle, but it did not move. No, that wasn't the password last time. "Sugar quill." James said in a questioning voice. The gargoyle came to life and allowed him passage into the staircase of Dumbledore's office.  
  
James ran inside not watching were he was going. Halfway up the stairs he collided with something, bushy and hard. He fell back down 5 stairs and looked up to see that the thing he had collided with had been in fact Dumbledore and the bushy thing had been his long graying beard.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I just got a letter, and I was wondering if you could tell me if it was true." Said James with a note of exasperation in his voice. "Because I thought it might be one of the Slytherin's dirty jokes on me." He subconsciously ran his fingers through his untidy hair, making it even untidier then it was.  
  
"I'm afraid to tell you that it is indeed true, Mr. Potter." Said Dumbledore. Dumbledore's eyes pierced James's with a sorrow filled look, and James's eyes immediately began to water. He looked frightened. Not wanting to believe Dumbledore, he immediately rose and headed back down the stairs, muttering things like, 'it's not true' and 'it can't be'.  
  
He left the stone gargoyle open behind him and made across the school to the great hall, where he was to sit for the Care of Magical Creatures theory exam as his next OWL. He was in the hall after everybody else and barely made it before the bell rang. He sat down at the only empty one- person table in the room. This time his seat was only two seats in front of Sirius, and luckily across the room from Lily and even more lucky, across the room from Snape.  
  
He turned over the parchment on his desk when he was told to and read the first question: Name the 3 ways you can tell a Knarl from an ordinary hedgehog. This test was going to be another easy one as well. Professor Kettleburn was a good teacher, but he sometimes didn't know how to handle things properly and was missing several fingers. James finished writing everything down. Finished the exam and leaned back in his chair thinking. He couldn't believe that note this morning; he couldn't believe any of it, not at all. The bell rang and disrupted his train of thought as he picked up his stuff and threw it into his bag. Sirius stumbled over to him.  
  
"What's up mate? Ever since that letter at breakfast you've seemed, well, not yourself." Sirius asked concernedly. "You okay?" James looked into Sirius's eyes. They were filled with concern for him. At least he has one person in the world that cared for him. He had to tell Sirius. Sirius lived with him now, after he had run away from his house that previous summer. Sirius had to know.  
  
"Sirius," James started, "Sirius, my mum and dad, they're gone." James said in hushed tones. Sirius's eyes looked startled.  
  
"What do you mean they're gone?" said Sirius questionably. "On vacation or something?" But Sirius knew that was not the case.  
  
"I mean gone Sirius. They are thought to be dead, but they just disappeared. Completely gone, without a trace." James explained his eyes watering now. No one besides Sirius had ever seen him cry, no one. But James couldn't stop the flow of tears as they trickled ominously down his face. Remus and Peter standing in the room waiting for them by the door. They had heard what he had said too. But what none of them knew was that someone else was in the room listening to what James had said, her eyes welling with tears.  
  
Sirius led James to the door his arm around James's neck. The four of them walked out of the great hall and up to the Gryffindor common room. The common room was deserted as everyone else was outside after his or her exams. It was a beautiful day outside, but none of the marauders wanted to leave James by himself. When they sat down in their favorite armchairs, James took out the letter and gave it to Sirius to read.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are Sorry to inform you that last night your parents were supposed to come to the ministry of magic at 7 o'clock pm. When they did not show up, we hastened to your house to find it ransacked and deserted, no trace of your parents at all. The only thing that was unusual about the house is the big green skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. This is the sign of the Dark Lord he-who-must-not-be-named. We think that your parents have been killed and we will be arranging other accommodations for you and Mr. Black this summer.  
  
Sincerely-  
  
Cornelius Fudge  
Junior Minister of the Department of Magical Catastrophes  
  
Sirius looked up at James with a sad expression. "I'm so sorry James." He said a sad not in his voice. "Listen you need to eat, lets go down to the great hall for lunch." Nudged Sirius.  
  
"Look, I'm not hungry, you guys go down and eat." James said to the rest of the marauders. Catching the looks on their faces he added, "I'm not going to kill myself or anything, I promise." Sirius, Remus and Peter all looked at each other, and then slipped silently through the portrait hole and down to the great hall.  
  
James sat there on the big squishy armchair, deep in thought. Where was he going to go? Was Sirius going to be sent back to his mum's house? He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the common room hole open and close again.  
  
"James?" said a soft voice he could tell was full of concern, but James didn't even look around. He just sat there in his armchair. He felt something settle down on the arm of his armchair and looked up. There was Lily, standing there as though she had been cast from reality into his dream world. She looked perfect, but he couldn't begin to fathom why she was here, she hated him. Still, it was good company to have.  
  
"I brought you up some food." She said holding out a bag that contained some dinner rolls and chicken. "You need to eat something, you look terrible." James took the bag and absentmindedly began to chew on a dinner roll.  
  
"James," Lily started again. "James, I just got a letter from my mother. She says she got a letter from the ministry asking if you could stay with us for the summer. She said yes. So you'll be staying with me this summer." James stared at her. He didn't understand. He thought she hated him, and here she was telling him that he was going to stay at her house for the summer. He finished the first roll he had been chewing and grabbed another out of the bag, and turned away from Lily. "James I'm really sorry," Lily said, "for everything." She got up off the arm of his chair and made her way towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Wait Lily." James said. "Do you know where Sirius is going to be staying?" Lily shook her head.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure he'd be welcomed at my house too." Then without taking another look at James, she left the common room. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The last week of the term went by without any big fiascos. James was packing his trunk sullenly in his dormitory. He wasn't going back to his house; he was going to Lily's. All in all, his summer could have been worse, but he had just wished he could have gone back to his own house. He threw the last of his stuff into his trunk and there was a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in." James said in a cool voice. In reality he didn't want anyone to come into his dormitory. He wanted to be left by himself. He turned to the person and saw that it was Lily and Sirius.  
  
"You almost ready to go mate?" Sirius asked. "We finally figured out where I'm staying for this summer. I am staying at my cousin Andromeda's house. Don't worry," he added seeing James's face. "She's a decent witch. She's not like the rest of my family."  
  
Sirius's family was known to be dark arts supporters. That's why Sirius had run away. That's why he had lived with James. James was happy to hear that Sirius had some normal relatives. "Well that's a relief, isn't it? I thought you'd be going back to live with your mum." Replied James.  
  
"My mom said that Sirius is welcomed to come visit our house during the summer holidays. As long as you don't eat the entire house." Lily said matter-of-factly.  
  
James was glad the year was over. He needed to get away from Hogwarts and the magical world. So he was happy to be going to Lily's as she was muggle born, so there would be no trace of magic for his summer. He was trying to forget the fact that his parents were taken away, and every time he did or saw magic done he was reminded again. This would be a welcomed break. Not to mention he got to spend more time with Lily. When he had comforted her, she had said she had wanted to be friends. Although she didn't approve of him cursing Slytherins and Snape, she looked over it. He had become more relaxed this year. It seems the only people he cursed now were Slytherins.  
  
They made their way to Hogsmeade on the horseless carriages to the Hogwarts express. They loaded their trunks onto the train and found a compartment for them all to sit in. Sirius and Lily were playing Wizards Chess and it was a really close game. The women with the trolley came through and Sirius and Peter nearly bought her out. James just sat there, listening and watching them all, laughing occasionally at Sirius's jokes or how stupid Peter was being. Waiting to get to Kingscross and meeting Lily's parents. He hoped they liked him, as he would be spending the entire summer with them for the next two summers.  
  
The conductors voice came overhead saying "Five minutes till Kingscross." James got up and pulled off his robes, revealing muggle clothes beneath. Everyone else in the compartment did the same. When they reached Kingscross they unloaded off the train with their trunks and animals, each racing for their parents. James felt a twinge in his stomach. He didn't have anyone to go racing for. He simply waited for Lily to find someone and then come find him. He sat there on his trunk looking down at his sneakers, until Lily came up to him.  
  
"Are you ready to leave James." She said. James looked up and saw that Lily and her parents were standing next to him. He stood up in his jeans and hooded sweatshirt, and miserably shook her parent's hands. Surprisingly though, Mrs. Evans pulled him into a hug, and James eyes started to water. He missed his mother.  
  
Mrs. Evans looked down at him and said softly, welcome to the family." They made their way out of the station and to a little red car. A car that was going to take James away to where he was going to be spending summer holidays, without his parents. He looked as the trees swept past him while he sat in the car thinking a new life had begun for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry that was a little depressing. I don't know what came over me. Well that's the end of this chapter. Please review, please. 


	3. Chapter 3: Lily's house

Disclaimer: Not mine... blah blah blah...JK Rowling...blah blah blah... plot... blah... mine... blah.  
  
Author's Note: Holy goodness!! I haven't written for about half a year! I don't know what's come over me! This is quite unusual! I haven't really had time, what going to school, and being in two sports and having a job, and searching for a guy...(I suppose that's optional...) But here I am again back for the attack. And to Maranewe1, He just kind of mentioned he had a map...he didn't really show it to her, it was like a passing thing. She thinks it's just an ordinary map, I guess. Anyway, ONWARD!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
James sighed as the red car he was riding pulled up to a white house. It was an ordinary house, with a garden of flowers of every color, a little white gate, and a mailbox that looked like a miniature replica of itself. His sigh wasn't a completely sad sigh, but nor was it one of those love sighs either. It was a sigh that held all of his feelings. He had been going through everything in his head for the past hour; how much he missed Sirius, how upset he was, how he was living with Lily, but most of all, how much he missed his parents. The car stopped, but James didn't even notice. Lily gently shook his shoulder. "James, James...we're, we're here now." She said ever so softly. James nodded and started to climb out of the car, but couldn't. He tried harder and harder, but something was restraining him. "Damn sleepbelt." He mumbled under his breath. Lily just shook her head and undid the seatbelt for him. She wasn't going to correct him now, she could see the pain he was in. Lily's dad grabbed her trunk, and carried it to the house, while Lily and James carried his trunk and Lily's mom brought James' owl to the house. James stepped in the front door, 'It's perfect.' He thought. There were squashy chairs to sit on in the living room, although clean it wasn't too clean, and it even smelled like freshly baked bread. James inhaled; it smelled exactly like his house. His mum made bread every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday. He felt a pain in his stomach. The thought of his mother making bread was just too much for him, a tear rolled down his cheek. He felt Lily's hand grasp his and hold on to it tightly. It wasn't like how a pair of lovers hold hands it was sweeter than that. "Come with me, I'll show you to your room." She led him by hand through the house and up the stairs. They stopped at a blue room. The walls were a lighter blue, while the ceiling was a dark navy. There was a bed, a desk, and a nightstand. His trunk was already up here, and he could only guess Mr. Evans had carried it up for him. He sank down on the bed, barely able to hold his head up. "Thank you." He told her barely audible. He lied down on his bed, turned his back to her and closed his eyes. "Dinner will be at about six, I'll come get you." Lily whispered. She turned and shut his door, barely able to keep in her own tears at his sadness. "Please be happy James." She said quietly as she made her way downstairs. As she entered the sitting room, she could see her parents already there, and sat in her own squashy chair. "Where is Petunia?" she asked to break the silence. "Oh, at one of her friends' house I suppose." Said her father distractedly. "How's he doing?" He added looking up the stairs towards where James was. "He still seems sad. How long ago was it when his parents died?" Lily shook her head angrily. "They didn't just die. They were murdered. MURDERED! I don't know how he can cope with that, so lets not bring it up anymore, especially around him." Her outburst left her entire family speechless, including herself. Where did that come from? She thought to herself. All her dad did was ask a simple question. "I'm sorry father, it's just been a hectic week. I'm going to go lay down." She got up silently and moved upstairs to her room. As she passed by James room she didn't hear a thing, and opened the door quietly to see if he was okay. He seemed sound asleep, so she whispered to him, "Please be happy, I love to see you happy. When you're sad, I get this feeling in my gut that I should be sad too."  
  
Dinner was at exactly six o clock. Mrs. Evans went and woke James and Lily. They made their way silently to the dinner table. James looked tons better. His nap seemed to have worked wonders on him. He had just sat down at the table next to Lily when he heard someone sneer, "You must be the other freak that's staying with us this summer." He looked up from his plate to see another young girl, about Lily's age with stick straight blonde hair and cold blue eyes. He stared her straight in the eyes, and decided right then and there that he didn't like her. "I didn't know it was a common practice for you to insult guests." James said to the girl. Lily kept her head down, but he could somehow feel that she was containing her laugh. Mr. Evans walked in. "Oh James, this is my other daughter, Petunia, she's not magically inclined like my Lily." James looked at Petunia to see she was still staring at him. He searched her face, there was not even the slightest resemblance to Lily, and in fact this girl was kind of ugly he decided silently. Mrs. Evans brought out dinner, they said grace, and started eating. That's when James realized he was starving. He hadn't had anything to eat since the day before. When he had fixed his plate, he ate, as fast as good manners would allow. Mrs. Evans gave him a heartfelt look. She loved to feed people. "That was amazingly good, Mrs. Evans." James said when he had finished with his forth helping. He felt so much better after eating. He had forgotten what healing good food was. "If I am going to live here, and you're cooking, I am definitely going to need bigger pants." The entire family laughed including James. It felt so good to laugh again; he couldn't remember the last time he had actually laughed. He stood up and started clearing away his plate, not quite sure where to put it, when Mrs. Evans took it from him. "No need to do that dear," she said. "I'll take it from you." And with that she was gone into the kitchen. "So, do you want to see the rest of the house?" asked Lily from behind him. He told her okay, and they started on a tour of the house, the sitting room, where Mr. Evans was already sitting, reading the paper, the kitchen, the family room, and the living room. She showed him where all the bathrooms were, where he could shower, she showed him her room, and he had a fleeting glance into Petunia's room, which he could see was the cleanest room in the whole house. It was kind of scary, how clean it was. James shuddered and followed Lily up another flight of stairs. This was apparently the attic. It had big windows overlooking the back yard. It also had a window on the ceiling, so you could look up at the sky. "This is my favorite place in the whole world." Lily said to him. "I sit up here and wait for the stars to come out." She lied down on a big cushion underneath the window. Looking up at the changing colors of the soon to be night sky. James looked at her peacefulness, and was glad she had decided to be friends with him. "May I join you?" James asked quietly, as he looked down at Lily. She looked back at him and their eyes met, sending a shot of warmth through James' body. "Of course you may." She replied back to him. He lied down next to her, and she scooted over closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. James didn't quite know how to take this gesture of Lily's but he knew one thing, he didn't ever want this moment to stop.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Well, well, well...I believe that was a bit happier, (at least toward the end) that should satisfy the scruples of those who wanted a happier next chapter. I didn't quite know where I was going with this one, but I think I'm good now. Please review. I don't care what you say, as long as you review. You could write Aymie: you are a lousy stinkin' writer and I hate your guts!! I would be kind of sad, but you reviewed!! Until next time... later days! 


End file.
